leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Healingmantra/Just another League of Legends Custom Champion - Rodach, Battlepriest
| alttype = | attack = 40 | spells = 70 | health = 50 | difficulty = 50 | range = 175 | rangetype = melee | ms = 330 | hp = | healthregen = | mana = | manaregen = | damage = | attackspeed = | armor = | magicresist = | hp_base = 580 | hp_lvl = 91 | hp5_base = 11 | hp5_lvl = 0.91 | mp_base = 315 | mp_lvl = 54 | mp5_base = 6.90 | mp5_lvl = 0.76 | dam_base = 55 | dam_lvl = 3.25 | as_base = 0.625 | as_lvl = 1.83% | arm_base = 27.1 | arm_lvl = 4.1 | mr_base = 32.1 | mr_lvl = 1.25 }}Rodach, the Battlepriest is a custom-made champion in League of Legends. Abilities . }} Rodach surrounds himself with an anti-magic aura, that deals magic damage per second to nearby enemies and decreases their Ability Power, while increasing his Magic Resistance once every 0,5 seconds for 4 seconds to a maximum value (burning surrounding area constantly with Purifying Flames). Cannot reduce Ability Power below 0 and over the threshold. If Rodach reaches maximum bonus Magic Resistance, his armor starts to shine brightly, refreshing the duration of Magic Resistance boost and also increasing damage dealt by Purifying Flames to . |leveling = every 0,5 seconds every 0,5 seconds every 0,5 seconds for each enemy Hero affected |cooldown = 11 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} seconds |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Rodach prepares for 0.75 seconds, and then strikes the ground in front of him, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up for 0.75 seconds. |description2 = If used on Purifying Flames, the smash will spread to the whole burning area, dealing the same damage to all enemies within and also knocking them up for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 260 }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 750 / 250 }} Changelog to . *Drain Magic ** Renamed to Anethema ** Added Ability Power reduction threshold. *Repel **Renamed to Shield of Faith *Mighty Cleave **Reworked to Fanatical Slam ***Fanatical Slam now instead of knocking aside knocks enemies up and works very well with Purifying Flames. *Divine Flare **Removed knockback effect. **Added short attack buff that will allow to feel like a inquisitor striking weakened enemies. June 2nd, 2016 * Replaced Golden Armor with Purifying Flames. * Replaced Prayer with Repel. * Removed attack speed reduction and movement speed reduction decay from Divine Flare. June 1st, 2016 * Created }} Yo, it's my first post and first everything on this site. I'm not telling I want some kind of discount - I just want comments to be extended (and maybe some tips if possible), so I'll become better and better and later write something more interessing than custom champions. Hope you'll help me in it! Category:Custom champions